Usuario:Robertpattinsonlovve
2001-2007: Inicios artísticos Comenzó su carrera como actor en la Compañía de Teatro Barnes para principiantes, a los 15 años.[25] Después de algunos años en aquella compañía empezó a actuar en funciones. Robert llamó la atención de un agente mientras actuaba en la producción de la obra Tess of the D'Urbervilles y desde ahí le empezaron a buscar papeles importantes y que el disfrutara de hacer.[1] A partir de ahí participó en varias películas televisivas, como en la película alemana Ring of the Nibelungs en 2004, y en Vanity Fair interpretando a Rawdy Crawly, pero sus escenas fueron eliminadas y sólo se pueden ver en la edición DVD.[1] En mayo de 2005 fue contratado para aparecer en el estreno de The woman before en el Reino Unido, pero fue despedido poco antes de la apertura de la noche y fue sustituido por Tom Riley.[26] A finales de ese mismo año, interpretó a Cedric Diggory en la película Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego. Como consecuencia, fue nombrado "British Star of Tomorrow (Estrella Británica del futuro)" por el periódico Times Online,[27] e incluso más de una vez ha sido promocionado como el nuevo Jude Law.[ 2007-presente: Ascenso a la fama http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Archivo:Twilight_20091110_Crillon_Hotel_Paris_006.jpg http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Archivo:Twilight_20091110_Crillon_Hotel_Paris_006.jpgPattinson junto a Kristen Stewart y Taylor Lautner en París, durante la promoción de Luna Nueva.Apareció en la campaña publicitaria de la temporada otoño 2007 de la marca Hackett.[31] En ese mismo año, se anunció que Robert interpretaría a Edward Cullen en Crepúsculo, una película basada en el best-seller homónimo de Stephenie Meyer. Aunque no hizo una audición en persona para el personaje de Edward Cullen, envió una cinta seis meses antes del rodaje de la película por que estaba en Londres, pero según él era terrible, por lo que jamás se atrevió a enviarla.[32] Pero los productores no habían escogido a nadie que interpretara a Edward Cullen (él fue el último en hacer la audición) pero la directora Catherine Hardwicke quería a Pattinson ya que según ella fue el único que realmente tuvo una química con Kristen Stewart y que supo interpretar el papel.[33] La directora le comunicó que él interpretaría al personaje en el hospedaje en casa de su agente, ya que no tenía dinero para pagarse uno propio. Estaba hospedado en casa de mi agente, porque en aquel tiempo no tendía dinero, era un actor desempleado e inempleable. Me llamó Catherine Hardwicke para decirme que el papel era mío.[32]Además comentó que para él era un sueño cumplido filmar una película en Estados Unidos, "Quería hacer una película americana, era lo único en lo que pensaba. No había trabajado en América antes y me gustaba la idea de trabajar con Catherine y con Kristen, eso era todo."[32] También colaboró en la banda sonora de la película con las canciones "Never think" y "Let me sign". Ha declarado que le gustaría grabar un disco de música, pero que no lo haría a través de una discográfica, sino de manera independiente.[34] También actúa en el cortometraje The Summer House y en las películas How to Be (únicamente presentada en un festival de cine), That Bad Mother's Handbook y Sin límites, donde interpreta al joven Salvador Dalí.